


Good Timing?

by Jadeyeol



Category: Kpop - Fandom, The Rose (Band), The Rose - Fandom, kpop imagines, park dojoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: Dojoon lost his opportunity with Y/N when his friend stepped up first but now that his friend broke her heart, was it now his time?





	Good Timing?

**Park Dojoon / Leo X Reader **

**Genre:** fluff, slight angst and mature language

**Word Count**: 2K

**Summary:** Dojoon lost his opportunity with Y/N when his friend stepped up first but now that his friend broke her heart, was it now his time?

**(sorry if there is any typos lol)**

My heart couldn’t stop beating so fast when I arrived at my dorm, it was so out of control that I thought it was going to burst.

This feeling I couldn’t understand. It was a mix of confusion and hurt but at the same time I felt some sort of relief.

I sat on the edge of my bed, hugging my legs against my chest. My mind went back to that moment:

On campus, I was making my way to the library so I can meet up with friends. I really needed some time with them, especially with all that happened with Woosung, my ex-boyfriend.

“Are you fucking happy?”

I heard some voices when I round up the hallway, noticing that they were coming from the theater classroom. That’s where I spotted them.

"Call me Sam, will ya? I told you this alre–”

“I’m not fucking around!” Dojoon spat, taking Woosung by surprise.

It was Dojoon and Woosung. Woosung was sitting next to a girl on the piano, his arm over her shoulder. It stung, watching him getting close with another girl like that.

“What is your problem?” Woosung stood up and walked closer to Dojoon. Dojoon glared at him and Woosung noticed his fist balled up, knuckles turning white.

“Meet you later, okay?” Woosung tells the girl and she quickly nodded and gathered her things. She quickly left the room and I had to turn my back when she left so I couldn’t blow my cover in the attempt of listening to the conversation.

“What were you doing?” Dojoon asked Woosung, voice stern as if he was angry at him. But why?

“She was teaching me piano lessons.” Woosung chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Dojoon wasn’t in the mood for Woosung’s smug attitude.

“Looks like you don’t care for Y/N.”

I instantly froze in my spot when Dojoon said that. What is happening?

“Don’t start with this, we’re done, I’m done with her and she made that clear.” He shrugged. It hurt seeing this attitude from him, its like he just confirmed to me that he never really cared.

“What did you expect!? You were making out with some random girls that day, not one but two!” Dojoon raised his voice, his face was slightly red. “You’ve been fucking around with random girls and had the nerve to just lie to Y/N countless of times. You hurt her and you act like nothing? Why did you even got into a relationship with her?”

"Mind your fucking business!” Woosung pushed Dojoon, both now glaring at each other. “Why do you care so much? It’s my issue!”

I gasped when I saw Dojoon’s fist hit Woosung’s jaw.

“I care about her.” Dojoon hissed, Woosung eye’s widened as he rubbed his jaw. Completely stunned.

“You were so lucky to have her and you just had to mess that all up by destroying her heart for some random girls that can’t even compare to her.”

“What? Do you love her now, man?” Woosung scoffed, straightening his jacket.

“Yeah.”

My knees felt weak, I had to grab on to the door frame. Dojoon likes me? 

“I had my eyes on her for a long time and I was planning to approach her but you beat me to it.” Dojoon laughs bitterly. “You are my friend so I backed off, maybe it was a sign that it wasn’t meant to be. But now I probably wouldn’t even have a chance because thanks to you she will not just trust any guy, especially since were ‘friends” He quoted the word friends since at this moment was hard to tell if they still were.

Woosung was taken aback when he noticed the hurt in Dojoon’s eyes. Still, he didn’t spoke a word.

Dojoon sighed. “See you at practice later.” Dojoon mumbled, acting as if what just happened didn’t happen at all.

When he turned, that’s where he spotted me. He looked at me like a deer caught in a headlight but I probably looked the same in his eyes.

“Y/N?…”

I panicked, quickly walking away from the situation.

It’s been a week since that day happened and it was once of the most nerve-wracking. Not only because of the exams that week but I was avoiding Dojoon as well since I found out by my friends that he was looking for me, I still haven’t mentioned what happened to anyone. I just needed time to think.

It was a cool, rainy day today and I was at the cafe near campus. The cafe wasn’t full with people and it was jazz day, meaning that the place was filled with calming, smooth music, making the coffee aroma, rainy day and jazz music the perfect combo for this afternoon.

Alone at my table as I sip on my caramel macchiato I began to think about him.

Dojoon.

In those 6 months that I dated Woosung, Dojoon was very friendly towards me. I thought it was because he was just being nice but now that I know that he had feelings for me, is a total game-changer. 

I remember the moments we spoke about tv-shows, music and even played piano together. Those moments were just normal things friends do for me at the time but for Dojoon they were more, way more. 

The more I think of him, the more I noticed stuff about him. His sweet smile, sparkling eyes, his joyful laugh when he tells his jokes and how passionate he is with his music. I love the way he interacts with other people, how helpful he is, smart and just a joy to have around.

I’m mad at myself that I never noticed these things until now, looks like Woosung really had my attention those last 6 months. I did care for Woosung, he was nice and great company but with his infidelity and constant lies, I came to the conclusion that I deserved better. 

I needed someone that will give me what I deserved: Love, respect and just someone with a sincere loving heart.

Maybe Dojoon was the one that was meant to be.

“Come on, Y/N.” I said to myself, drinking the last bit of my coffee, gathering my things so I can leave.

In hopes to find him quickly. To find Dojoon.

“Thank you!” I tell the cab driver when I arrived to my destination. I held on tight to my umbrella since the weather has gotten worse, raining harder and it was getting windy.

Looking up to the apartment building, I sighed nervously. Dojoon didn’t stayed on campus dorms since he had an apartment 15 minutes away. I knew where he lived since I’ve come here before with Woosung for a party. 

“3B.” I mumbled once I stood in front of his door.

My hands were shaking, I shook off the nerves and just knocked on the door. Cringing when I knocked too hard.

“Oh my god, what am I doing?” My heart was going crazy, I just wanted to run away. Maybe I wasn’t ready?

“Coming!” I heard Dojoon.

“Y/N, get a grip.” I hissed, hands anxiously grabbing on to my wet umbrella.

The door opened.

“Y/N?” Dojoon’s eyes grew and his mouth was agape. “Y/N, what are you doing here? I mean, it’s not like I don’t want you here. I like having you around, I mean, I’m sorry I’m making this awkward.”

I chuckled at his little rambling. Dojoon’s hair was messy and he wore sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His eyes seemed tired as well.

“Were you sleeping?” I ask him. “I’m sorry for coming unannounced, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“No, not at all, I was already awake.” He smiled nervously. “Come inside.” He opened the door completly so I can make my way in.

“I’ll take this.” Dojoon takes my umbrella and my coat, placing them by the door.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Dojoon points to his sofa in the living room. “Want some coffee?”

“No, it’s okay, I had a cup before I came here.” I smiled at him.

“Oh, okay.” Dojoon then sat next to me on the sofa. I could tell he was nervous and so was I.

“What did you wan–”

“I heard what you—”

Dojoon and I laughed when we spoke at the same time.

“You first?” He offers.

“Okay.” I cleared my throat, looking at him once then down to my hands. “I heard everything that day, Dojoon.”

“Uh.” Dojoon was playing with the tie of his sweatpants. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh-why?” I looked at him incredulously. “What are you sorry about?”

“I made this weird. I know you are in a bad spot with Woosung and I’m sorry that I made things worse.”

Dojoon spoke but didn’t dare look at me, we were both nervous wrecks.

“I’m not mad or upset.” I confess.

“You are not?” Now Dojoon looks at me, brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“You didn’t made things worse. I think you made them better I guess.”

“Wh-what-um, what are you trying to say?” Dojoon stutters a bit on his words.

I didn’t know were this courage came from but I scooted closer to him, both our shoulders touching. Slowly I looked at Dojoon, he was already staring at me with hopeful eyes.

Getting closer to him, eyes focusing on his lips, time felt like it was in slow motion. Dojoon didn’t even moved one bit as I inched closer, looking into his eyes once more before I pressed my lips against his.

His lips felt soft and plush against mines, it was a simple peck on the lips but I held myself back since Dojoon didn’t kissed back.

I panicked. Was this a mistake? Did he regret it? Does he not like me anymore?

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled. “I’m leaving now.’

When I stood up, Dojoon quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to the sofa.

"Dojoon, I–”

“I like you, Y/N. I really do.” He grabbed my hands and kissed the back of them both. “I just….” He stops, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

“Just what?” I ask him.

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. You just finished your relationship with Woosung and—”

I didn’t let him finish, shutting him up with a kiss.

Pulling back I smiled on the surprised look on this face which I found adorable.

“I know what I went through with Woosung was hard and to be honest I still have my insecurities but…” I smiled at him, brushing back a strand of his hair off his face. “I feel like I can’t miss on this oportunity.”

“Really?” Dojoon smiled widely, the pretty smile of his making my heart flutter.

“Yes, baby steps, of course.”

“Oh, yes, definely.” Dojoon bit his lip, interwining his fingers with mines.

“Wow, I’m really happy.” Dojoon laughs, still not believing what just happened.

“I can see, your smile gets brighter.” I giggled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Dojoon leans fowards, nose slightly brushes against mines. He looks down to my lips and I smile at him reassuringly.

We kissed once more and this time I felt butterflies in my stomach. Dojoon’s hand cupped my cheek as he deepened the kiss and melt into his touch. Getting goosebumps all over.

Dojoon pulled back and peck my lips once more before he pressed his forehead against mines.

I giggled when kissed the tip of my nose and then he spoke.

“So, where do you want to go on the first date?”

“Hey, are you done!?” My friend Shancai approached me, we were in a study room catching up with our assignments along with our other friend Soo-Young.

“What’s the rush?” I question, eyes still focusing on my essay. “I’m about to finish though.”

“Let’s go to the cafe, there’s a discount on iced americano today!” Shancai smiles, grabbing her backpack.

“I’m not a fan of that remember?” I chuckled. “Go with Soo-Young, I’ll catch up with you guys. I’m craving for a caramel macchiato anyways”

“Okay.” Shancai grabbed Soo-Young’s arm, dragging her out of the room. She really wanted that iced americano.

Now alone in the room, I yawned and stretched. “I’m so tired.” I mumbled, reading over my essay to see if there are any errors.

My focus was interrupted when I heard a knocking.

I smiled when I saw him.

My boyfriend.

Dojoon.

“Hi.”

“Hey, princess.” Dojoon smiled. “I got you something.”

I looked towards his hand and saw that he had something I was craving.

“Oh, thank you!” I beamed when he gave me and iced caramel macchiato. “Now my mood has gotten better.”

“Because of me or the coffee.” Dojoon asked, taking a seat next to me, scooting closer as he put his arm over my shoulder.

“Hmm, definitely the coffee.”

“Hey!” Dojoon laughed, nuzzling his face into my neck. “Your such a tease.” He mumbled into my skin.”

It’s been 3 months since we started dating and it’s was great. In all honesty, I was nervous at first because I didn’t want to go through what I did with Woosung again but Dojoon took those insecurities away.

I was happier thanks to him, his constant compliments, fun dates, him sending me goofy selfies and late-night phone calls had me head over heels. 

We got even closer because last weekend he told me the big 3 letter word and we finally slept together as in had sex, I mean,_ made love_; that’s how Dojoon likes to call it . 

This guy has me swooning like a little girl with his bright smile and lively personality. Of course, there were moments where we had our petty moments but Dojoon and I kept it healthy and always communicated with each other. 

“Hey, stop, that tickles,” I laughed, trying to push him off me as he was kissing my neck.

“Oh, so now is a problem?” Dojoon grinned, leaning again on to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

“Now who is the tease?” I raised a brow at him.

“Still you.” Dojoon’s laughter filled the room and all I did was roll my eyes.

“So what are you doing after this?”

“Um, I had planned on meeting up with the girls for and iced caramel macchiato but you, sir, brought me one.”

“I ruined your plan?” He gasps dramatically.

“Nope, I’m still going for some carrot cake.”

“Clever.” He pouts. “I wanted to steal you away.”

“Don’t be a baby, I’m still going out with you tonight.” I poked his nose, smiling at how funny he scrunched his face.

“I’m a greedy guy when it comes to you.”

“Ew, clingy.”

“Hey!” Dojoon laughed , poking my sides.

“Stop it, I was just teasing.” I whined; trying to push him away but it was no use.

“Um, excuse me.”

Dojoon and I were interrupted. We both looked at the door and saw that it was Woosung standing there.

“Dojoon, we need to meet up with the club’s manager for our performance tonight.” Woosung said.

“Okay, meet you in the parking lot in a minute.” Dojoon tells him. Woosung nodded and looked over at me, giving me a small smile and wave before he left

.

Dojoon looked at me and sighed. “Still awkward?”

“It’s better than at first, I guess but it’s whatever.” I shrugged, sipping on the beverage he brought me.

After it was known that I was dating Dojoon, my friends were skeptical but then saw how our chemistry were and just gave him a chance. On the other hand it still felt awkward with Woosung. Dojoon told me that him and Woosung talked it out but Woosung is guy who holds grudges so who knows how he truly felt. I didn’t pay attention to him anyways since he was now part of the past and Dojoon is now my present and hopefully my future. 

“Anyways, see you tonight?”

“Of course, I’m excited to see my guy perform.”

Dojoon leaned over and pressed his lips against mines, pulling back and kissed the tip of my nose (a habit of his, which I don’t mind at all.)

“I love you.”

My heart fluttered at his words, even though it wasn’t the first time he said them but for me it’s like the first.

“I love you too.”

**Funny how life works, what we thought it wasn’t meant to be turns out to be just bad timing.**


End file.
